


On The First Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me...

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fic Exchange, M/M, Massage, One Big Happy Family, Schmoop, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Now that Charlie and Castiel have met, she’s spending a lot more time at the Bunker, and a lot more time with Castiel in general. Dean’s not sure he likes this development. Sam is amused, but wisely keeps quiet. Most of the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morethanmending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/gifts).



> Written for morethanmending for the Christmas gift fic exchange!

“Caaaaaaas…” Dean grumbled, as he was involuntarily yanked from his sleep. “Whaddya doing?”

“I apologise for waking you, Dean. I was trying to be as quiet as possible.”

Dean sincerely doubted that. “Why. Are you up. So early.”

“It is four minutes past eight, Dean. The sun has been up for twenty two minutes.”

Dean groaned heartily into his pillow. Cas had been waking earlier and earlier despite the temperature dropping lower and lower. Dean just wanted to burrow into the blankets and wrap around his angel for a few more hours. Was that really too much to ask? He grabbed blindly in Cas's direction, and tried to pull his boyfriend back to bed without opening his eyes. Cas didn't resist, and Dean manoeuvred him back down, where he sleepily started undoing the buttons on the shirt Cas had just put on.

"One of  _those_ mornings, is it?" Cas asked as Dean fumbled to undress him.

"Mmmh," Dean agreed. "Every morning should be one of  _those_ mornings."

Cas laughed softly, but rolled away from Dean's sleepy hands. "You should have woken up earlier," he chided gently.

Dean rolled into the warm spot that Cas had just vacated. "I didn't think it was possible to wake up any earlier," he muttered into the pillow.

“I am fond of your festive season, and the best time to witness it's marvels is in the morning.” Dean tried to pay attention but it was far too early in the morning for conversation, so he just grunted. Cas didn’t seem to mind. “…and snow feels so different at different times of the day, obviously due to the crystalline structure of frozen water when acted upon by sunlight, which affects the density of a snowball, so Charlie-”

“Charlie!” Dean barked, suddenly wide awake. Of course _Charlie_  was the one responsible for this.

“Yes, Charlie Bradbury. She has been showing me the intricacies of a game she refers to as ‘Snow Wars.’ Would you like to join us?”

Dean contemplated the offer. It was cold enough to freeze his fingers together, but he _did_  like snowball fights… So maybe if-

“-And then you can join us at the movies! They are showing a special Christmas edition of Star Trek, since it’s the first of December. Data performs a scene from _A Christmas Carol_. Charlie tells me it is quite amusing, and everyone will be wearing Christmas themed outfits. It is not too late to arrange a Santa hat or some elven stockings if you wish to participate in the movie theme.”

Dean collapsed back into bed. No _way_  was he wearing any dumb festive outfit. Not even for Cas.

“You go without me,” he mumbled.

Cas left a few minutes later, and Dean tried to bury himself back into the blankets, but the bed was cold and empty without his boyfriend. Dean sighed, and gave up. He mentally glowered at Charlie.

The redhead had been an increasingly active part of Cas’s life. Sure, Dean loved her to pieces, but sometimes he wished she had some other hunter friends to annoy for a day or two, just so he could have his angel back for a morning snuggle.

He trudged to the kitchen for a much-needed coffee and contemplated his day. He didn’t have anyone to cajole into a snowball fight, but maybe he could spend a few hours in town. The year had gone so quickly and it was December already. Christmas always seemed to sneak up on him, but he was determined to be prepared this year. Maybe he would go looking for presents and even do a bit of real shopping.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam called from the library. Of course he was already up and working.

Dean walked in and sat beside his brother, leaning over to rest his head on Sam’s shoulder. They both looked at the computer screen and Sam indicated the section he was reading.

_Eight dead in bizarre events: victims found strangled by their own Christmas lights_

Dean sighed. It looked like it was going to be a day of research instead of shopping.

“I’ll make some toast,” Sam offered, before getting up and pushing the laptop toward him. Dean sighed again, and began bringing himself up to speed on the deaths.

Three hours later, Dean had basically proven the deaths were from idiots putting up decorations on rickety ladders, but the research had unfortunately led them to a string of grave robberies one town over. The details looked far more suspicious than the Christmas light deaths.

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked an hour later, rubbing his eyes. “He could really help us sift through some of this material.”

“Watching a movie with Charlie,” Dean replied, trying to act nonchalant.

His act failed.

“Aw,” Sam said in fake sympathy. “Has the evil redhead stolen your boyfriend, Deanie?”

“Shuddup,” Dean muttered.

“Has the evil redhead wooed him with nerdy movies and Christmas tunes, Deanie?”

“SHUT UP, SAM.”

Sam stayed quite for all of five seconds. “Evil redhead,” he sniggered.

Dean snapped the laptop shut and went in search of some lunch and another coffee, preferably in a Sam-free environment.

\-----------------

The sun had already set by the time Cas and Charlie returned home, pink-cheeked and breathless from the cold.

“Heeeey Charlie,” Sam drawled, extending the vowels and grinning evilly at Dean. “Did you have a nice day?”

Dean tried to hide his scowl as Cas approached. The angel’s characteristic trench coat was rucked up on the side, as if he had been battling heavy wind on the way in.

“Hello, Dean,” he said, leaning down to press his cold lips against Dean's cheek.

“We had _such_  a good time!” Charlie was gushing to Sam, who was still smirking at Dean. “We found some good fluffy snow for snow angels, and we went shopping, and there was a busker playing carols on a guitar, and it was _so cold_  but we bought some hot chocolate, and Cas let me eat his marshmallow!”

Sam was looking between Dean and Charlie, trying to contain his laughter. Dean’s glower was getting more and more pronounced. Apparently his boyfriend had been on a _date_  today.

Cas, misreading the silence, clarified Charlie’s last statement. “I don’t like the texture of marshmallows,” he explained, “and I have yet to figure out their relationship with either marshes or mellows.”

Sam apparently couldn’t contain himself any longer, and burst into laughter, pointing at Dean’s stony expression.

“Oh, Dean,” Charlie cried, “are you feeling left out?” She ran at him and threw herself onto his lap, hugging him around the neck. “You can come with us next time! There’s a little lake with ducks that has started freezing over - you have to come and see.” She kissed him on the cheek, too, and then on the other cheek, and then on the nose, and then on each eyelid, and kept going until Dean was laughing, too, and trying to push her off. “Don’t be jealous,” Charlie giggled.

“I’m not,” Dean replied, truthfully. “It’s just been a long day.”

“Well in that case, get yourself to bed old man.” She leaned in and whispered in his ear, “You can thank me later.”

He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but Cas was already pulling him down the hall toward their room.

“It’s only 6 o’clock,” he grumbled. “Can’t we have a beer and watch some tv?”

“Maybe later,” Cas said noncommitally. “I have something to show you first.”

“Cas, I…”

“Shh, just wait.”

Dean was being led towards his bedroom by his boyfriend. Usually, he would be absolutely ecstatic at the way his night had turned out, but he hadn’t been lying to Charlie, he _was_  tired. He had been sitting at the computer all day and there was a kink in his neck that made him want to do nothing other than sit down and relax.

“Wait, Cas, I’m really not in the mood…”

“Shh, Dean. You’ll like this, I promise.”

Cas swung the door open and pulled Dean inside, but stopped when he saw the duffel on the bed, already packed.

“A hunt?” he asked, crestfallen.

“Yeah. But it’s not too far. We’ll be back soon.”

“Before Christmas, right?”

“Yeah, Cas. Before Christmas.”

“Good, because we’re having the party, remember, and I’ve already started ageing the pudding and Charlie will be making-”

Dean must have made some noise in the back of his throat because Cas looked anxious.

“Were you actually jealous that the two of us went to a movie, Dean? That wasn’t my intention. I don’t know what a Sooloo is but maybe we can watch Star Trek together and find out?”

“No, Cas, I’m not jealous, really. I just miss having you around and sometimes Charlie sees you more than I do and now I’ll be gone for a week and it’ll almost be Christmas when I see you next and-”

Cas stood on his toes to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck, and leaned their foreheads together to stop Dean’s babbling.

“I made you something,” he whispered into the sudden silence.

“It’s not even Christmas yet,” Dean whispered back.

Cas grinned against Dean’s lips and then stepped away. He rummaged in his bags and pulled out a roll of fabric.

“Charlie’s been helping me,” he said, and then blushed. “I’m not… very good, at this… and Charlie said I wasn’t allowed to use my grace… but it’s the first day of December, so…” he blushed harder, and then thrust the package at Dean.

Touched, Dean took the fabric and rolled it out. It was about the size of a small poster, and there were 24 pockets sewn haphazardly in little crooked rows. Castiel was right, he wasn’t a very good craftsman, but that didn’t stop Dean from grinning.

“Cas,” he began, “did you… did you make me an advent calendar?”

“Technically, Advent started three days ago, on the 27th, since the liturgical year celebrated by this region of the world is negotiated by the passing of Sundays, but I have been informed that the tradition of an advent calendar is actually-”

Dean cut him off with a kiss. He put his arms around Cas’s shoulders and pulled him close, and when they parted several minutes later Dean touched their noses together. “I love it,” he whispered, watching the blue in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Cas coughed, embarrassed, and hid his face in Dean’s neck, where Dean could feel him smiling against his skin. “Charlie helped,” he murmured. “She was especially responsible for day 7 and day 21.”

Dean translated that to mean they would be particularly… _festive_.

“Can I open the first one?” he asked. Cas nodded, but didn’t make a move out of Dean’s arms.

Dean held the calendar behind Cas’s back, resting his arms on Cas’s shoulders. He plucked cautiously at the thread holding the first pocket together and it fell away easily, either due to design or due to Cas’s handwork.

Inside was a tiny little bottle labelled ‘massage oil’, and a piece of blue paper, rolled up small. Dean unrolled it. Cas had written on it with his precise and curly hand.

 _I love you_.

Dean threw the items and the calendar on the bed, and then used his free hands to wrap Cas in a hug. He pushed the coat off Cas’s shoulders and let it pool on the floor, then walked Cas backwards to the bed until he could push him down and straddle his hips.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked, looking down at his angel. Cas stared straight back up, smiling peacefully.

“You loved, Dean Winchester. With all your heart.“

Dean blushed and looked away. He sometimes found Cas’s romantic streak a bit lame, but tonight it was making his throat squeeze, uncomfortably close to tears. He caught his fingers in Cas’s shirt and began to pull it off. “Let’s see if I can at least earn some of that love in return,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and spun them both over, then flipped Dean onto his stomach with angelic ease.

“This is my present to you,” he reminded Dean, and then Dean’s jacket and shirts had disappeared. Dean pushed partially up, but Cas crawled on top of him and pushed him back down. Then Cas’s hands returned, slick and oily and smelling faintly of vanilla, and Dean stopped fighting as his boyfriend’s fingers found the top of his spine.

“Caaaaaas…” he moaned, liquefying. He wasn’t sure if the angel was using his grace or if he was just abnormally good at massages, because his hands felt _phenomenal_. Cas began by spreading the oil in increasingly large circles, then individually kneaded the knots from Dean’s shoulders and neck. He used the ball of his hand to press at the tight muscle below the shoulder blades, and the backs of his fingers whispered in trails down Dean’s arms, making him shiver.

Thirty minutes later he felt like a jellied version of himself, and agreed immediately when Cas recommended watching some TV together. Charlie and Sam were already on the couch, bickering about the channel, but when they saw him they stopped fighting and began to crow.

“Yeeeaaah Cas!” Charlie was grinning ear to ear, and pulled Dean down for a koala hug, wrapping her arms and legs around him and making lewd noises in his ear.

Sam threw the remote at Cas, then a pillow at the Charlie-Dean pile beside him. When that did nothing he jumped on top of them too, and made a show of smelling Dean’s skin.

“Ugh, _vanilla_?” he pretended to retch.

Dean halfheartedly tried to push them off, but no one was having any of it, and they stayed tangled up together as Cas retrieved the remote and put a cooking show on. That finally got Charlie moving, and she reclaimed the remote.

Sam hadn’t relinquished his hold on Dean. “Happy for you,” he whispered into Dean’s ear. “Even if you smell like a cupcake.”

Dean snorted, and wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him back. They resettled on the couch, and Dean stretched his legs out so he was leaning back against Sam’s chest, with his feet in Cas’s lap. He was feeling infinitely relaxed, and he had the warm glow of happiness in his belly.

Tomorrow morning he and Sam would be heading out, but for now they were one big happy family.

 _Besides_ , Dean thought, _I can open the whole advent week while I’m away and cash in when I get home._

It was going to be a _very_  good Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Trek episode I am referring to is Devil’s Due, from Next Gen. Do I cheat on spn with other tv shows? Yes, yes I do. I don’t own a TV but netflix has Doctor Who, Archer AND Brooklyn 99. And yes, I blame those shows solely for my lacklustre writing.
> 
> Day 7: since Charlie first appeared in season 7, and Day 21: the number of her last episode :’( :’(


End file.
